The present invention is directed to an H-tap compression connector and, more particularly, to an H-tap compression connector with an easy installation feature and a longitudinally-oriented hole therethrough.
Examples of H-tap compression connectors can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,307,216; 3,183,025; 3,235,654; 3,354,517; 5,162,615; 5,396,033; 5,552,564; 5,635,676; and 6,525,270. However, none of these prior art compression connectors have a transversely-oriented slot extending between a first pair of slots on one side of the compression connector and a second pair of slots on the other side of the compression connector. Moreover, none of these prior art compression connectors have a longitudinally-oriented hole extending through the center of the compression connector.